Misheard Dialouge
by Gema227
Summary: Sara! Greg! What in the world do you two think you're doing in the garage? /Sara x Greg!overtones...lots of innuendo...Cath's POV...some language...c'mon, you know you want to read it.../


********

A/N:

Gosh, I know. Right now you're probably all saying "Christ sakes, Gema. You're supposed to be on hiatus! What are you doing posting all these crazy oneshots?" I know!! I got this idea at mass today and I HAD to post it. Please forgive me. Read and review, lovies! Thanks!

* * *

Catherine Willows walked briskly down the hallway of the Las Vegas Police department, her strawberry-blonde hair flying out be

Catherine Willows walked briskly down the hallway of the Las Vegas Police department, her strawberry-blonde hair flying out behind her as she attempted to get a rubber band around it. Her assignment today was to drain the trunk of a 98' silver Lincoln town car that had four dead bodies decomposing in the back trunk. Yes, she had said "ew" as well.

With a "swish" she turned on the heel of her shoe and walked in to the vestibule leading to the garage. Suddenly, she heard a noise, a voice. She pauses, glancing around. Someone was in the garage. That was odd, because Grissom had assured her that she would have the garage tonight, so she could work faster. As she listened more intently, she distinctly heard the voice of Greg Sanders dripping through the cracks in the door that separate the small vestibule from the garage. She pressed her ear against the seam of the door.

" _Sara, I don't think we should."_

"_Calm down, It'll be fine."_

Sara was with him? What were they doing in there? She clearly remembered that Greg had been assigned a hit and run in Summerlin and Sara was supposed to be helping Nick fish a dead boater out of Lake Mead. Her intrest piqued, she turned her attention back to the conversation.

"_What if Catherine comes in? She'd mind, wouldn't she?"_

"_Oh, course she won't. It's not like she wants to do it herself."_

"_Okay, fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Now what should I do first?"_

The sound of a zipper moving echoed from the garage.What the hell was going on in there? A creaking noise sounded, hanging and ominous.

"_Just stick it in there."_

"_Sara, you do remember what happened last time we tried this, right?"_

_Last time! _Catherine resisted the urge to make a face. She was going in there. In two seconds, she was going in there and breaking up what ever Sara and Greg were doing.

"_Christ sake, Greg. Just do it."_

"_Fine."_ He paused. _"Ew, this feels so weird."_

"_I know, I know. Now, just move around until you find it."_

"_Okay."_

"_Deeper…deeper. A little to the left…"_

Another long, uncomfortable pause.

"_Wait one second…there! Is that it?"_

"_Yes, yes, that's it! Perfect! Do you think you can get it to come on your own?"_

"_You're kidding, right?"_

"_Alright, I'll help."_

Catherine could only imaginge her own horror-stricken face. She was going to help him? Help him with what? And people got pissed about her and Warrick. Dear god!

"_Your hair smells nice."_

"_Thank you, hun." _

_Hun? _Did Sara Sidle just call Greg Sanders 'hun'? 'Hun' as in 'honey' as in 'I'm sleeping with you'? How had Catherine not noticed any of this?

A few steady grunts filled the garage, followed by a pause. Sara spoke, panting between her words.

"_Harder, Greg! Chris, You act like you've never done this before!"_

Catherine was going to puke.

"Almost there, almost there……"

"That's it!" Catherine shrieked, banging the door open and bursting into the room.

"Shit!" Greg cried as he accidentally slammed his head against the bottom of the open trunk lid. Catherine watched in horror as he yanked his hands out of the trunk, his yellow gloves dripping with human decomposition.

"God, Cath!" Sara cried, pulling Greg's gloves off with her own decomposing flesh-covered hands before expertly pulling off her own gloves. Greg's hands flew to his head and he pressed his finger tips to the sore spot.

"Sorry!" Catherine began, humiliated. "I thought you guys were…."

"We both got back from our cases early and we decided to drain that trunk for you." Sara explained, obviously miffed at her senior supervisor.

"Yeah. Seriously, Cath. What did you think we were doing?" Greg asked.

It was probably best for them not to know.


End file.
